The present invention relates to a valve that influences flow through a fluid connection and includes a valve member that executes a motion in response to a pressure difference across the valve member and in which the distance between a valve seat and the valve member varies as a function of the pressure difference.
A basic problem with a valve of the type referred to above is that flow or switching noises occur. Quieting channels, which prevent a sudden pressure difference between inflow and outflow sides, have been introduced for damping valves.
In addition, it is known that in damping valves the switching operation is performed only when there is a reduction in pressure below a maximum pressure in the vibration damper, since otherwise switching noises are also noticeable. In this connection, steps have also been undertaken to limit the operating stroke of the valve member, so that no switching noises can occur.